1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the protection of growing plants, and to treatment of those plants. The apparatus is applicable to food crops and to decorative plants.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The use of enclosures which surround plants, and other temporary enclosures has been heretofore proposed. Representative prior art includes the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Date of Issuance ______________________________________ 558,346 Boyd, G. W. April 14, 1896 707,247 Merriman, L. J. August 19, 1902 3,103,764 Heuer, H. H. A. September 17, 1963 3,203,143- Swenson, O. J. August 31, 1965 ______________________________________